


【盾冬】我巴基今天可真谢谢你洛基(上)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我巴基今天可真谢谢你洛基(上)

上  

巴基今天中午在商场遇到了洛基，后者强烈要求巴基讲他和史蒂夫“聚会后的小故事”。

  

“什么小故事，你在说什么？”巴基正色道。  
      
“得了吧，你好歹编个理由啊。”洛基白了巴基一眼。   
    

 

那是在史蒂夫家聚会发生的事，那天晚上大家一致决定玩真心话大冒险，而抽到大冒险的巴基则被娜塔莎出题要求亲吻在座任意一位男性一分钟。 

娜塔莎是故意的，经常在一起聚会玩闹的一帮人早都知道了 : 史蒂夫暗恋巴基。  
看看平时史蒂夫看巴基的眼神，流动着的温柔好像要把人溺死在里面。

大家都知道巴基会选谁，不出所料，巴基爬了几步，贴近史蒂夫抬起了头。本来娜塔莎只是想让他们增近一下的感情，想着亲个脸得了。没想到巴基直接吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
      
两人开始亲的难舍难分，巴基双手从史蒂夫臂下绕过环上他的背，史蒂夫一手伸进巴基的长发抵住后脑，另一只手绕过他的背。巴基伸出舌尖开始舔舐史蒂夫的上唇，史蒂夫也将他环的更紧，吻的更深。  

一群人都看呆了，没有人敢出声，更没有人敢打断。娜塔莎觉得她错了，他们根本不需要助攻。她只想收回刚才那个大冒险。  
      
直到巴基觉得呼吸不畅他才推开史蒂夫。巴基的眼眶开始微微泛红，开始不住的喘息。当大家都愣在一旁的时候，巴基说:“……到一分钟了吗？”  
  

“………………”  
    

“……到了到了！”“来来来继续继续。”游戏在大家的喧嚣中继续进行着，但除了巴基和史蒂夫，在场的几个人都觉得自己是十足的电灯泡。

只有洛基不怕死的来了句：“我的天，你俩可真能亲。”然后就被坐在他旁边的索尔狠狠地掐了大腿。  
  

表面上大家都在研究游戏策略，实则都在偷看着两人的表情：史蒂夫控制不住的一直在脸红，巴基除了有些呼吸不畅没有其他的反应。

 

再后来，可能是因为忍不了这种尴尬局面了，大家纷纷以有事，有门禁，明天早起等一看就是编出来的理由离开了。只留下了史蒂夫和巴基两个人。  
      
再后来的事就无人知晓细节了，但大家也都能猜个大概，无非就是告白接着那啥啥。  
   
但像洛基这种不怕死的，会直接找巴基问细节。  

 

“什么！你俩还没在一起！”   

“你在说什么，我们为什么要在一起？”巴基不是很理解。   

“不是，你说的是真的吗……是你傻还是史蒂夫傻？”洛基皱着眉，他从没这么疑惑过。“赶紧的，跟我说说你们在我们走了之后都干了什么。”洛基说道。

“史蒂夫跟我说对不起，他不该抱我那么紧，让我喘不上气，他后来还问我为什么要亲他的嘴。”巴基看着洛基的眼睛回答道。 

洛基好像已经能猜到巴基的回复了，他默默地问了一句：“你是怎么说的？”

“我说：‘不是因为娜塔莎出题了吗？’”  
      
“……”洛基不知道该说什么，“他什么反应？”    

“嗯……他好像不怎么开心，好像想对我说什么，但还是没说。”巴基回忆道。  
    

“……你喜欢史蒂夫吗？”洛基直接问了。

 

“我当然喜欢了，他是我最重要的人。”巴基顿了顿，嘴角带着笑说道，“他是我最好的朋友。如果可以的话，我想和他在一起待一辈子。”

洛基觉得面前的人不是装傻，是真的傻，他开始有点同情史蒂夫了。  
      
此时此刻两人都可以算是心意相通了，但巴基还傻傻的不明白。  

洛基决定“帮”他们俩一把。

他让巴基今天晚上来找他。

 

晚上，洛基给巴基换了一件低领的黑衣服，正好露出锁骨，袖子很长，只能露出指尖。 

 

下半身洛基直接让巴基穿了条短裤。巴基腿本来就很白，露出来的部分显得又细又长。 

 

巴基觉得有点奇怪，他开口问到：“洛基，你要带我干什么去？” 

 

“带你去酒吧啊，怎么了？”洛基装出一副正直的样子。 

 

“可是，为什么要穿短裤，而且为什么要去酒……”  
“行了哪来那么多问题，走吧走吧。” 洛基不耐烦的打断了他。

 

洛基拽着巴基，走到了一个酒吧。这其实是个gay吧，洛基的一个朋友曾经提起过，他不知怎么就记住了。没想到还派上了用场。 

 

洛基的初始计划成功了，刚一进门，大家就被巴基细长的腿吸引了，甚至还有人冲他们吹了个口哨。 

 

巴基有点蒙，洛基理也不理，直接拽着巴基坐到一旁，点了两杯度数不太高的酒。洛基自己肯定没事，他记得巴基酒量没那么好，估计能喝个微醺。 

 

巴基刚喝了两口，就有人过来跟他搭讪。巴基认真的想着如何回答在他看来有点刁钻的问题。  
比如“跟你来的是你男朋友吗”“你是不是下面的”等巴基根本搞不懂该怎么回答的问题。 

 

洛基偷偷瞄着一旁不断搭讪的人，以及努力去回答他们问题的巴基。看到巴基酒喝了大半，他觉得是时候了。 

 

他用手机给史蒂夫打了个电话，告诉了他们的地址，说巴基喝醉了，他搬不动他，让史蒂夫把巴基接走。 

 

洛基很高兴，他故意把巴基打扮成这样就是为了这一刻，他就不信史蒂夫能忍得住。 

 

可他刚打完电话就发现事情有点不妙，一杯酒已经被巴基喝的见了底，只见他说话开始语无伦次，时不时嘿嘿的傻笑着，还趴在桌子上跟其他人说着话。他突然直起身，摇摇晃晃的坐在凳子上试图保持平衡，洛基都怕他直接摔在地上。虽然洛基压根就没觉得巴基酒量会有多好，但也没想到这么差。 

 

旁边的人已经开始不怀好意了，最先坐在巴基旁边的人见巴基已经有些失神了，于是伸手一把搂过巴基的肩膀，直接把他带到自己怀里，另一只手伸到衣服里来回摩挲巴基的后腰。 

洛基觉得事情要超出控制了。他想过要阻止，但比身形，显然他不是那人的对手，他只能期望史蒂夫快点来。 

 

史蒂夫接到电话时正好就在附近，大概步行十多分钟就能到，但他怕时间长了巴基会难受，于是一路跑了过来。 

史蒂夫进来第一眼就看到了巴基，但他立马就愣住了。 

 

他从来没见过巴基这副模样，穿着短裤，露着腿，还穿着领子低的吓人的衣服，笑着趴在一个男人的怀里。 

 

那个男人的手早就伸进了衣服里，甚至还在逐渐下移，马上就要…… 

 

他快步跑向巴基，直接从人怀中把巴基拽了出来，看到巴基连站都站不稳，甚至还神志不清的边傻笑边靠到他身上。 

 

巴基咧开嘴角说：“史蒂夫……” 

 

可怒气并没有随着这句呢喃消散，他一想到刚才的场景就觉得自己快要爆炸了，他所珍视的宝物被人肆意妄为的玩弄，而且还是本人自愿的。 

 

他把巴基拖拽出了酒吧。

史蒂夫的家就住在这附近，他早就听说过这个酒吧，一开始听到洛基给出的地址还愣了愣，以为是洛基强行让巴基陪他一起来的，现在一想，自己真可笑。 

 

“史蒂乎，你要带我去哪啊……”巴基双手拽住史蒂夫的手臂，像是只有这样才能保持平衡。 

 

史蒂夫不回他，自顾自的拽着巴基往前走，巴基只得脚步不稳的跟着他。 

 

史蒂夫一边拽着巴基一边开门，进门后直接把巴基拽到床边一推。  
巴基早就站不住了，整个人都摔在了床上，两条腿叠在一起，眯着眼睛看着史蒂夫。 

 

“你为什么要去那里？” 

 

巴基的脑子早就混乱的像一滩浆糊一样了，他听不懂史蒂夫在说什么，但他觉得史蒂夫生气了。他不知道该怎么办。他动了动，史蒂夫的床很软，他无意识的呻吟了一声表示舒服。 

 

但在史蒂夫看来这一声可不那么简单，他的眼眸愈发阴暗。 

“你怕我满足不了你？” 

一定是这样，巴基才对自己的感情视而不见。 

“你就那么欠操吗，甚至都要去那种地方？”愤怒与不甘占据了史蒂夫的内心，如果他小心翼翼的呵护着巴基同样会失去他，那不如干脆就做可能会失去他的事情。

史蒂夫不敢想如果晚来了几分钟会发生什么，至少，巴基不会这样安全的躺在他的床上。 

巴基稀里糊涂的只听到了最后一句话，他的意识还很模糊，他不知道史蒂夫为什么对他说这样的话。巴基只觉得身上好热，他胡乱的扯着衣摆想要把上衣脱下来。 

 

“史蒂乎……我好热”巴基用蒙了一层雾气的双眼就那样看着他，本是一句再普通不过的话再史蒂夫心里也变了味。 

 

史蒂夫直接抓着短裤的边缘整个拽了下来，顺手扯掉了巴基的内裤。 

 

巴基感受到史蒂夫带着凉意的双手，醉酒的燥热让他不住的贴近史蒂夫，史蒂夫的体温让巴基觉得好多了，他翘起双腿夹住了史蒂夫的双臂，顺带着握住了史蒂夫的手。 

 

史蒂夫挣开了巴基的手，并分开了巴基的双腿，握住巴基的阴茎开始上下撸动着。喝醉的巴基比平时要敏感的多，他猛的想要坐起来但又因为持续已久的无力感重重跌了回去。 

 

巴基既想逃离不同于往日的史蒂夫，但又留恋于他给予自己的刺激。巴基不住的低声呻吟着，眼角噙着泪水，嘴微微张着，一手抓着床单另一只手紧握史蒂夫的手臂。他觉得这样不对，但他早已经无从去思考，只能将史蒂夫带给他的快感全盘接受。 

 

史蒂夫从不知道巴基喝醉了酒竟然会变成这副模样。在他看来，巴基平时呆呆的，什么都不知道，甚至说得上是乖巧。可当他喝醉后却变得情迷意乱，既放浪又淫荡。 

 

巴基低声喘息着，脸上泛着潮红。即使是现在，他的双眼也依旧清澈。如果在之前，史蒂夫不会对这双眼睛的主人做出什么超过朋友以上的事情。 

 

但现在不一样了，因为他刚从巴基上衣口袋中发现了一瓶开了封的润滑剂。 

 

史蒂夫的手离开了巴基的性器，巴基觉得食髓知味，开始无意识贴近史蒂夫，想让他继续触碰自己。突然他的腿被用力的抬起分开。他不由自主的将腿环上了史蒂夫的后背。    
   
   
史蒂夫的怒气不减反增，他不知道巴基现在还知不知道自己是谁，但无所谓了，既然他不像表面那样，那不管是谁对他做了这种事，他应该都觉得无所谓。    
   
   
巴基觉得身上难受极了，快感正在逐渐减退，他渴求史蒂夫的触碰，此时此刻他什么也不去想，他只想让史蒂夫尽情满足自己。    
   
   
史蒂夫打开那瓶润滑剂，倒在了巴基的下身上，润滑剂顺着巴基的皮肤向下流到了他的后穴上。    
   
史蒂夫倒了些润滑剂在手上，可能是因为巴基醉酒无力的原因，巴基没有过多的挣扎。当史蒂夫刚将手指进去，巴基的后穴就紧紧的吸住了它。    
   
   
巴基微微皱着眉头，他觉得有一种奇怪的感觉缠绕着他，他既想逃离，但克制不住的想要渴求异物的侵入。    
   
巴基头脑里乱糟糟的，手指摩擦内壁的快感让他克制不住的颤抖，他有好多好多的话想说，可话到了嘴边，就只剩下了一句：“史蒂夫……”    
   
   
史蒂夫愣住了，他没想到巴基现在还能认出自己。他不发一言的加快了手上的动作，直到巴基的后穴能够容纳三根手指。史蒂夫知道这样做远远不够，但他无法忍耐了，他现在只想狠狠地贯穿巴基。干到他神志不清，只能一遍又一遍的叫自己的名字。    
   
他突然回想起，巴基曾对不止一次对他说：史蒂夫·罗杰斯是他巴基最好的朋友。  
   
   
去他妈的好朋友吧。    
   
   
他将早已硬起来的性器抵在巴基的穴口，巴基面上浮着潮红，他细小的呻吟在史蒂夫看来是诱人的邀请。    
   
   
史蒂夫按住巴基的腰挺动下身，一插就是大半，巴基睁大了双眼，克制不住的哭叫了起来。    
   
“疼！史蒂夫……好疼……”    
   
巴基身体不受控制的颤抖着，从未被进入的地方传来的剧痛让他流下了泪水。他的双腿的夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，后穴无意识收缩着。巴基的脑袋里好像烧着了一样，他只觉得史蒂夫快把他整个人都贯穿了。    
   
史蒂夫的阴茎被巴基的内壁包裹着，巴基的里面又湿又热，他快要克制不住自己了，如果有人告诉他，他会因过度的快感死在这里，他也不会觉得奇怪。    
   
巴基觉得的他的后穴被塞满了。他颤抖的小声的啜泣着。他觉得史蒂夫太粗暴了，他的史蒂夫原来不是这样的。    
   
原来的史蒂夫很温柔，从来不会让他这样疼。    
   
史蒂夫猛烈的抽插着，可巴基只觉得疼，太疼了，他甚至开始无意识的自言自语“慢……嗯……停，停下……呜。”    
   
他实在忍不住了，巴基缓缓的直起身子抬起双臂搂住史蒂夫的脖子，双腿紧紧的环住史蒂夫的腰。巴基小声呜咽着：“轻……轻点，史蒂乎，求你……”    
   
巴基湿润的眼睛颤动着，不时有泪水顺着眼角滴落。史蒂夫看着巴基像小鹿一样清澈的眼眸，即便他依旧在气头上，可却忍不住心软。    
   
他依旧整根拔出又整根埋入，但渐渐慢下了动作。    
   
痛感逐渐减轻，取而代之的是从尾椎骨传来的一阵酥麻，巴基现在只能感觉到他舒服的要命。史蒂夫的性器开始在他的敏感点四周打转，巴基难受的快要崩溃了。    
   
巴基此时什么都不去想了，即便让他用疼痛换去快感他也愿意。    
   
醉酒的巴基直率了许多，他紧紧的搂着史蒂夫，靠近他耳边一边低喘一边气息不稳的说“我不疼了……你，你再快一点……”    
   
   
史蒂夫听到巴基的请求，双手按住巴基的双腿，开始大力的操干着。巴基只觉得整个人要被史蒂夫贯穿了。他忍不住的想要逃离。可这回，无论巴基怎么求饶，不断的亲吻他，让他慢一点，史蒂夫都好像没听见一样。    
   
巴基被他弄的彻底崩溃了，他射了好几次，不只是自己的身上，床单，史蒂夫的前胸都沾上了他射出的白浊。除了一遍又一遍的叫着史蒂夫的名字，他什么都说不出来了。房间内回响着巴基克制不住的呻吟与呜咽声。他一边承受着史蒂夫强加于他的快感，一边无师自通的向对方索吻。后者虽然会回应他的吻，可抽插着的速度却一点也没减。    
   
   
当史蒂夫终于射在巴基体内的时候，过度的快感长时间折磨着巴基的神经，他终于受不住了。当史蒂夫回过神来，巴基早已躺在床上昏睡不醒。    
   
   
史蒂夫没办法，只能把他抱去浴室。 

史蒂夫弄干净巴基后穴里被自己射满的东西后，又把他抱回了床上，为他盖好被子。  
   
   
    
看着巴基毫无防备的睡脸，史蒂夫知道，有些话他不得不明说了。    
   
   
TBC    
(洛基：没想到吧.jpg)


End file.
